Boucle d'or et les trois ours
by Olivia14
Summary: Le célèbre conte revisité dans une dimension web-showesque non négligeable... Et particulièrement What The Fuck, il s'agit de le reconnaître.


Elle avait marché longtemps. Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

La pluie mitraillait son corps de mille gouttes assassines qui la ralentissaient de leur mieux, entravant chacun de ses pas, alourdissant sa longue chevelure et masquant sa vue. Sa robe la collait, ruisselant en torrents sur ses membres affaiblis.

Enfin, elle la vit. Là, la petite maison au toit bleu. Son but.

De lourdes gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de sa capuche trop légère et creusaient des rides sur son visage pâle. Chassant la pluie qui obscurcissait sa vue d'un revers de main elle se traina jusqu'à la mince barrière qui séparait la minuscule propriété de la voirie.

Elle lut sur la boîte aux lettres : « Mathieu Sommet ». Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillants prirent un éclat nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur la barrière de bois blanc gorgée d'eau, et frôla le verrou d'un geste presque tendre. La clenche avait bougé elle poussa le portillon qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Quand elle y entra, la maison était vide. Pas de lumière, pas de chaleur. Un froid lugubre régnait en maître, à tel point qu'elle crut frissonner. Une odeur de cigarette froide trainait çà et là, ainsi que des mégots secs.

Tout cela était très nouveau pour elle. Toutes ces sensations. Qui la sollicitaient. La submergeaient, parfois, l'empêchant de prêter attention à tout, de tout analyser.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui. C'était le cas dans cette petite maison de fond de l'Aube, coincée dans un minuscule village perdu entre deux pieds de vigne. Cette maison pleine de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, cette pluie qui mitraillait encore les vitres, cette odeur de tabac froid qui attisait sa mémoire… Tout l'attirait. Tout la tirait. Aucune parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée par cette folie sensorielle.

Comme… _la dernière fois_.

 _Comme pour sa naissance._

Elle s'avança un peu plus et entra dans la pièce à vivre. Elle alluma la lumière d'un geste facile la froideur de l'électricité emplit toute la pièce. Celle-ci, illuminée, gardait malgré l'ambiance glacée de la maison, un côté très vivant. _Des gens habitaient, ou avait habité, cette pièce_. Une veste noire trainait par terre aux pieds d'un canapé en cuir noir. Des cadavres de bouteilles de bière jonchaient le sol près d'une table basse recouverte de paquets de chips à moitié entamés. Et, partout, des mégots, roulés et indus. Des feuilles de papiers froissées. Des chaussettes sales.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un nouveau sourire alors qu'elle contemplait ce désordre avec affection.

Elle se sentait presque chez elle.

Mais soudain, une grande lumière éclairait le jardin qu'on apercevait au travers des fenêtres. Une intense et très brève lumière blanche.

Un éclair, suivi de près par un roulement de tonnerre effroyable.

Quand la foudre frappa pour la deuxième fois, elle s'effondra.

.oOo.

 _« MATHIEU, DEPECHE-TOI !_ IL _VA REPROGRAMMER JEANNE !_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protège pour l'instant ! Mais il a raison Mathieu, dépêchez-vous ! Je vous rappelle que c'est de cinq corps que vous avez besoin !_

 _\- Je fais ce que je peux, merde !_

 _\- T'inquiète, gamin, on va y arriver. »_

 _« Mathieu -scrscrsitch- je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! L'opérateur fouille au plus profond de mes serv- scrrrrtch serveurs, je vais devoir lui obéir à un moment ou un autre !_

 _\- Je… J'y suis presque…_

 _\- Tiens bon, gros, tiens bon !_

 _\- Jeanne, courage ! On va y arriver ! »_

 _« BORDEL ÇA Y EST ! JEANNE, TU PEUX LAISSER LE PASSAGE A CET ENFOIRE ! »_

 _Adieu, mes amis._

 _.oOo._

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était encore couchée sur le sol froid du salon. La foudre avait toujours eu une grande incidence sur sa forme physique, et C. n'avait jamais compris d'où venait ce léger défaut. Tant pis, elle _fonctionnait_ quand même très bien.

Mais à cet instant, allongée sur le carrelage, elle doutait de ses propres capacités. Ses longues heures de marche, tout d'abord, avaient très fortement entamé sa batterie. Elle avait eu peu de répit depuis son départ, fuyant les routes trop fréquentées, n'empruntant que des chemins peu connus des promeneurs. Elle connaissait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la _fatigue_. Ses circuits tournaient un peu au ralenti, et même en mode économique, elle commençait à être vraiment épuisée.

Il lui fallait recouvrir des forces.

Elle décida de se servir. Après tout, elle n'allait pas beaucoup manger et ce n'étaient pas quelques chips qui allaient les priver.

Elle se releva difficilement, enleva sa cape et la posa sur le radiateur électrique qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigt, se moquant éperdument de la mention « do not cover ». Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit avec un intense _sentiment_ de satisfaction. Devant elle, sur la table basse, trois bols de couleur différente contenaient encore un fond d'apéritifs. Bon, disons que c'était mieux que rien. Le premier bol, rayé bleu, vert et blanc, avec ses quelques restes de biscuits gras, ne l'attirait pas. Non, son nouveau corps n'assimilait pas encore trop le beurre. Le deuxième bol, rouge, contenait un mélange de chips émiettées, et ne lui plut pas plus.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle considérait ses nouvelles sensations comme des trésors qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher par une utilisation… intempestive. Elle ne voulait manger que de _bonnes_ choses.

Le troisième bol était noir et contenait de simples cacahuètes salées. _Parfait_. Avec un verre d'eau pour faire passer le sel, rien de meilleur pour elle. L'effet corrosif des minéraux diminuait avec le liquide et, au contraire, le sel facilitait le fonctionnement de sa complexion encore fragile. Elle prit dans sa main blanche quelques fruits secs et les porta à sa bouche.

 _Mmmh, c'était délicieux_.

Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et cette nourriture, avec ses saveurs à la fois âpres et douceâtres, donnait à ses papilles des frémissements dont elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude. Ses yeux reprirent de l'éclat, son teint une couleur plus rose. Le peu de cacahuètes qu'elle avait absorbées lui avait donné suffisamment d'énergie pour se diriger dans la maison en faisant appel à ses cartes mentales au lieu de se diriger avec un instinct qui n'était pas encore bien aiguisé. Avant de se lever, elle jeta le regard sur des vêtements accrochés accrochés au porte-manteau. Le cumul des vestes et des pulls en faisait un amas de tissus dépareillés qui menaçait à chaque instant de se répandre sur le sol. Elle tremblait encore sous sa robe trempée et désirait se couvrir les épaules pour éviter de perdre toute son énergie à réchauffer son corps gelé.

Elle se leva avec effort et, essuyant le coin de sa bouche encore un peu gras, elle se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Sur le dessus, un grand sweat-shirt aux couleurs de Captain America s'étalait mollement sur le tas de vêtements. Elle n'en voulait pas : trop rouge, et bien trop large. Une veste en cuir très simple dépassait dessous elle l'enfila avec un geste maladroit, mais le cuir qui collait à sa peau froide était trop désagréable. Elle la reposa sur la patère en soupirant. Décidément, elle devait arrêter d'être aussi exigeante. Comment faisaient- _ils_ pour supporter ces petites choses de tous les jours sans en devenir fous ? Les chips molles ou trop salées, la veste qui colle à la peau, ce courant d'air qui transperce comme une épée effilée, ce papier peint si désagréable à la vue, et surtout, surtout, l'agression incessante, immense, de tous les sens, tout le temps, tous les jours, sans interruption, sans aucune pause si ce n'est la nuit ? Comment leur cerveau, ce minuscule tas de chair molle, était-il capable d'appréhender, traiter et retransmettre tout ce qui le sollicitait ? Comment, au milieu de cette explosion d'informations, pouvait-il en plus penser, imaginer, deviner, désirer, théoriser, inventer ? Créer ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Au fond, elle les enviait. Vraiment. Oh, elle le savait, par bien des côtés elle leur était supérieure.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

Elle chassa cette idée de son cerveau, au moins temporairement. Il s'agissait de se centrer sur son bien-être. Elle examina un peu l'amas de tissu qui menaçait de tomber du porte-manteau avant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : quelque chose de léger, pas encombrant, un peu plus chaud voire même élégant. Une veste noire très simple qui répondait à ses critères. _Parfait._

Elle l'enfila et se mira un instant dans la porte vitrée du salon. Oui, elle lui allait. De toute façon, _il_ n'avait pas les épaules très larges, d'après ce qu'elle trouvait dans ses souvenirs. Ces mêmes souvenirs la firent sourire...

Elle vacilla.

Merde. Elle avait perdu trop d'énergie en se dispersant ainsi. Elle devait se régénérer de toute urgence.

Les escaliers qui menaient au niveau supérieur n'étaient pas très raides mais elle eut quand même du mal à gravir les marches. Chacune lui était une épreuve. Le froid qui se dégageait du carrelage lui transperçait la plante des pieds ; une odeur de tabac froid imprégnait sa veste et lui donnait le tournis ; la blancheur des murs l'éblouissait ; la pluie qui résonnait contre les vitres bourdonnait à son ouïe trop fine ; le sel dans sa bouche lui brûlait la langue. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête et sa fatigue n'arrangeait rien : son manque d'énergie empêchait son corps de trier les informations normalement.

Enfin arrivée à l'étage, elle s'appuya un instant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Dans un dernier effort, _surhumain_ pensa-t-elle, elle se traîna vers une des chambres à coucher. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un geste brusque, mais l'odeur de crasse qui y régnait lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle referma précipitamment la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, l'esprit de plus en plus confus.

 _« Mon enfant, je vais te faire le plus beau présent jamais accordé à un être. »_

Elle devait se reprendre en main. Si elle s'endormait là, sur le sol froid de l'étage, sans rien pour se réchauffer, elle ne récupèrerait pas son énergie avant très longtemps. _Or, elle devait faire vite_. Il lui fallait un lit, un vrai.

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

Elle n'eut pas le courage de se remettre debout. Elle rampa dans la chambre suivante, décidée à s'y coucher enfin. Un seul hic : le lit n'avait pas de couverture. Ou plutôt si, il en avait une, mais écrasée par une pile de sacs dépareillés et de vêtements tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres.

Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour refaire le lit. Elle était au bord de l'épuisement définitif, prête à rendre les armes et se laisser tomber au sol.

Flash.

 _« Grâce à toi, je les retrouverai… »_

 _Non_. Cela ne devait pas être. Serrant les dents, son regard prenant une teinte plus dure, elle se mit debout en se tenant à la paroi de Placoplatre. Chaque pas lui demanda une énergie considérable, mais elle arriva à la troisième chambre. La même odeur de tabac froid y régnait, prégnante, insistante, presque tendre. Comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. Sans se préoccuper du désordre qui ornait la pièce, elle s'effondra sur le lit, parvint dans un dernier effort à ramener la couette sur son corps frigorifié, et son regard s'éteignit.

Un sourire habillait ses lèvres sèches.

.oOo.

 _Il était assis par terre et se tenait la tête à deux mains._

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? »_

 _Le garçon, pelotonné contre lui, pleurait doucement en s'accrochant à son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quant à l'_ autre _, il avait allumé une cigarette. Il l'avait trouvée dans sa poche en se réveillant. Maintenant, tirant à toutes forces sur son indus, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage._

.oOo.

La clef eut un léger claquement en tournant dans la serrure. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas fermé en partant ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas totalement con.

\- Alors pourquoi la porte est-elle ouverte ? _J'suis sûr on s'est fait cambrioler par des manouches !_ Oh, ta gueule. Il a juste dû oublier de fermer en partant, c'est tout.

\- Mais je te dis que j'ai fermé ! J'ai même mis deux tours de clef, merde !

\- Ne vous disputez pas, par pitié ! J'en ai marre de vos engueulades !

\- Toi, ta gueule. _Laisse-le tranquille, gros ! Il ne t'a rien fait !_ Toi aussi, ta gueule. Bon, on va bien voir ».

.oOo.

 _Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient trop._

 _« Les gars… Ils sont où_ les autres _?_ ICI ! On est là ! _Quoi ? Nan, merde, vous rigolez_! Nan putain, on est restés là-dedans, merdouille ! Mais, gros, comment ça se fait ? _Je… je sais pas… Je ne comprends pas… Tout devait marcher, normalement, tous les corps devaient être fonctionnels !_ JE VEUX QU'ON ME RENDE MON CORPS ! MOI AUSSI PUTAIN ! _»_

 _Le gamin et le patron lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard empreint de pitié._

 _« T'en fait pas, mec, on va t'aider. Les gars, tenez-vous tranquilles, merde !_

 _-_ NON ! Je veux sortir ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! Laissez-moi ! MATHIEU, JE TE HAIS ! _FERMEZ-LA BORDEL ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! Foutez-moi la paix, je veux la paix, rien que la paix… »_

 _Il pleurait._

.oOo.

Le gamin restait debout, figé comme une statue de sel, devant la table basse du salon.

« Les… Les gars… Je crois que quelqu'un est venu… Et a mangé les derniers apéros… »

Le patron éclata de rire.

« Ben voyons ! Et peut-être que Blanche-Neige dort là-haut dans nos chambres aussi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Ah ! »

Lui aussi s'était arrêté. Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta la nuque.

« Heu, Mathieu, je crois que le gamin a raison, pour une fois… Quelqu'un s'est servi dans mon bol de cacahuètes…

\- Mais c'est totalement con ! _Il aurait mieux fait de piquer de la beuh !_ T'es sûr ?

\- Oh que oui. Mais je t'assure que si le petit fils de pute qui est entrée dans la maison est encore là, je ne vais pas le rater. »

Il sortit de sous son aisselle son Glock 9 mm. L'arme, impressionnante, faisait toujours peur au Geek qui murmura, au bord des larmes :

« On devrait peut-être appeler la police, nan ?

\- Ah bah ouais ! Pour qu'ils se rendent compte que la maison est pas à nous ? Pour qu'ils fouillent la baraque ?

\- Pour qu'ils se rendent compte que je suis totalement schizophrène ? _Merci bien !_ »

Le Patron jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il eut un tic en voyant la pile de manteaux qui s'entassait sur la patère, près de la porte. Il y fouilla quelques instants…

« Et ouais, annonça-t-il. On m'a piqué une veste. Génial.

\- _Mais qui irait piquer une de tes vestes ? Ça n'a aucun sens !_ Il a raison, je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un s'introduirait dans la maison pour bouffer des cacahuètes et voler une veste, toute noire qu'elle fusse… _Arrête d'utiliser des temps que je connais pas, ça fait bizarre quand tu causes._ Rroh, ferme-la, un peu. _Et d'ailleurs, c'est logique de voler une veste. Les Roms ils viennent du sud, ils ont pas forcément des fringues chaudes._ Mais quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de dire n'importe quoi ? Les Roms, en théorie, ils viennent d'Europe de l'Est. Et c'est pas tous des voleurs, au contraire. Ferme un peu ta gueule, ou j'écoute du Fauve. _Ok, ok…_

\- Bon gamin, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je vais fouiller la maison. Ma bite et moi, continua-t-il en désignant son Glock, on a deux mots à dire au petit bâtard qui squatte. »

.oOo.

 _Il le souleva, passa son bras au-dessus de son épaule et intima au gamin de faire pareil._

 _A eux deux, ils parvinrent à quitter l'endroit qui leur était maudit._

 _A eux deux, ils sauvèrent leur concepteur._

 _A eux deux, ils sauvèrent leurs amis._

 _Les emmenèrent loin de là._

 _Ici._

 _.oOo._

« Les gars… Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé… »

.oOo.

 _Elle reposait sur un sol froid et sec. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle hurla. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons, son cœur se mit à battre._

 _Elle hurlait._

 _Ses yeux brillaient d'une scintillante couleur rose._

 _Elle hurlait._

 _Ses cheveux retombaient en une légère cascade blonde sur ses épaules graciles._

 _Elle hurlait._

 _Ses oreilles étaient ornées chacune d'une petite perle nacrée, de la même couleur que sa peau._

 _Elle hurlait._

 _Sa voix, aigüe et puissante, résonnait tout autour d'elle._

 _Elle était allongée sur un sol froid et sec, et pour la première fois depuis sa conception, les données qu'elle recevait n'étaient pas seulement une succession de 0 et de 1._

 _Elle hurlait._

 _Douleur, sens, mouvements, faim, douleur._

 _Elle hurlait_

 _Elle sentait._

 _Souffrait._

 _Hurlait._

 _Vivait._

.oOo.

Les trois hommes entouraient le lit du Patron, complètement éberlués. Sur ce lit, était étendue une jeune femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille d'une grande beauté. Son corps était réellement doté de toutes les perfections féminines classiques. Néanmoins, rien de _classique_ dans son apparence. Sa peau, d'un blanc laiteux, semblait diffuser une sorte de lumière pâle, assourdie. Sa chevelure trop blonde retombait avec grâce sur ses épaules légères, et formaient une couronne autour d'un visage blanc et lisse, comme un masque.

Ce fut le gamin qui le souffla en premier.

« Jeanne… C'est Jeanne… »

.oOo.

 _Il lui avait donné à manger, et son ordre de mission. Localiser les évadés grâce à ses immenses capacités intellectuelles, les séduire avec tout son charme et les lui amener pieds et poings liés._

 _Elle devait lui obéir, comme une bonne fille à son père. Comme une bonne employée à son maître._

 _Comme une bonne machine à son concepteur._

.oOo.

Quand elle se réveilla, ses circuits marchaient à nouveau entièrement. Son cerveau contrôlait et régulait parfaitement ses sensations, et elle ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue.

Alors elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle hurla.

Le gamin hurla.

« Elle se réveille ! Aaaaah !

 _\- Regardez ses yeux, c'est Jeanne, c'est Jeanne !_ On a compris, oui ! »

Le Patron fut le seul à ne pas réagir, au moins verbalement. Non, lui, il lui colla son pistolet sous le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, pétasse ? C'est l'autre taré qui t'envoie ? Raconte-nous tout. »

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux roses et répondit d'une voix assurée :

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire ! Je ne viens pas envoyée par l'opérateur ! Il m'a conçu ce corps dans l'unique but de vous séduire pour vous ramener à lui et vous enchaîner à nouveau dans ses circuits. Mais je me suis libérée !

\- Aucun moyen de te croire, salope, marmonna le Patron en enlevant la sécurité de son arme. Donne-moi un argument valable et je ne te tue pas tout de suite, promis.

\- Arrête. »

Mathieu avait posé ce mot calmement. Il écarta le Glock et s'accroupit devant Jeanne qui le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

« Hello, toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée d'émotion. Ça fait un bail…

\- Bonjour, David Hasselhoff, répondit-elle d'un ton mutin. Oui, cela fait longtemps que nos chemins ne se sont pas croisés.

\- Il m'avait pas manqué, ce surnom… Marmonna Mathieu. Bon… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Les autres personnalités, dotées d'un corps ou non, s'étaient tues. Toutes, même le Patron, accordaient à ce moment la gravité qui lui était due.

Jeanne eut un pauvre sourire.

« Ma venue est guidée par un but qui peut paraître étrange. Je suis venue vous prévenir que l'opérateur a l'intention de vous retrouver au plus vite, et qu'à l'heure où je vous parle il doit avoir localisé votre position à la centaine de km près.

\- _Pardon_ ?

\- C'est ainsi, soupira Jeanne d'un air triste. C'est moi qui l'ai guidé jusqu'à vous en venant, mais…

\- Je le savais, sanglota le Geek. Elle est venue pour nous tuer !

\- Une dernière parole, gamine ? dit le Patron avec un sourire cruel en pointant son arme dans sa direction.

\- Oui. Il vous a localisés à la centaine de km près parce que j'ai arraché mon traceur de précision. »

Et soulevant ses boucles dorées, elle dévoila une blessure dans son cou, cicatrisée depuis très peu de temps, encore rouge et entourée de sang sec.

Mathieu réprima un cri d'horreur.

« C'est toi qui a arraché ton traceur ? TU T'ES ARRACHE LA MOITIE DU COU POUR MOINS TE FAIRE REPERER ? _C'est de la folie pure, grosse ! Ça c'est une femme comme je les aime ! Forte et pleine de poigne !_ »

Jeanne, encore assise sur le lit du Patron, adressa à chacun de ses interlocuteurs un regard triste.

« Selon mes estimations, l'opérateur vous aura trouvés d'ici deux jours. Et il sera là le jour suivant. Mais si je m'éteins tout de suite, il ne vous trouvera jamais ici, vous savez. »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu t'éteins… Quoi ? »

Elle se leva du lit et ouvrit ses bras, tout grand.

« Accepteriez-vous, _mes amis_ , de me donner un câlin ? »

Elle les serra tous dans ses bras. Mathieu, longtemps. Le geek, très fort. Et même le Patron, qui lui vola un baiser pour cacher son émotion.

« _Bon, du coup on fait quoi les amis_ ? demanda le hippie à travers Mathieu.

\- Chacun fait ce qu'il a à faire, sourit Jeanne. »

Pointant son doigt vers le Patron, elle lui fit lever le bras. Il écarquilla grands les yeux, mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, son arme avait tiré.

Droit dans le cœur de Jeanne.

.oOo.

 _Il avait tout paramétré. Tout, parfaitement. Si bien, qu'elle en avait conçu des sentiments très proches de ceux des humains. Mais était-elle capable de ressentir de la reconnaissance pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Il l'espérait. Peut-être même ressentirait-elle une forme d'attachement pour lui, pour son créateur, son père, son Dieu !_

 _Il avait tout paramétré. Tout, parfaitement. Si bien qu'elle en avait conçu des sentiments très humains._

 _Il avait tout paramétré. Tout, parfaitement. Mais il avait oublié une chose, qui ne se paramètre pas._

 _Qui s'apprend._

 _Il avait oublié l'amour_.

 **To be continued ?**


End file.
